


Anniversary of Life and Death

by Yonkyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hands, M/M, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam visits Dean’s grave on the anniversary of his passing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary of Life and Death

**Author's Note:**

> Hands from [info]spn_drabble

Part 1:

As I wash the dishes from the early morning I focus on the window in front of me. I sigh as I watch the rain come pouring down.

I was hoping the day wouldn’t be gloomy and stormy. Even though Bobby was coming here to pick me up and drive us to Lawrence, Kansas. I wanted to keep Dean’s body safe and thought “home” was the best place for him.

Bobby comes and we head to the cemetery to visit Dean; Bobby gives me some space.

I sit in front of his headstone and share memories of our time together.

 

Part 2:

As I talk with Dean, I sense this calming energy relax next to my body. I tense when the energy reaches out to touch and hold my hand.

I shiver and shake while my eyes fill with unspoken hope and love.

I turn to look and pull the energy into my chest and wrap my arms around the energy. I take a deep breath and feel the weight of a body against my chest.

I look up though tear shed eyes as Dean and I stand there holding hands firmly to reassure one another that true love was the answer.


End file.
